NaruNaru's Birthday
by Epik Wonder
Summary: A one-shot of Naru-Naru's Birthday. Enjoy.


Challenge One

"Kiri-chan!" Kanako Aoyama, a girl with black, braided pigtails and glasses, called out to a dozing girl with her head on her table. The girl opened one of her eyes to survey the bustling room and her worried friend. "Class is starting!" She said to the now yawning Kiri. The class settled down with the exception of a few, excited, still-whispering girls in the back of the classroom.

The period passed by quickly. Kirity and Kanako took up their bags and got ready to head toward the Scissors Project room. When they opened the door of their classroom and stepped out, they saw that there was a commotion in the hallway.

"SHUT UP! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" A brown-haired boy shouted to the crowd of rabid fan-girls closing in on him.

"Eeee, Narumi-sama's mad!"

"It's almost Narumi-sama's birthday!"

"What are you getting him?"

"I'm going to give him a picture of me!"

"Ohh, how scandalous!" The girls squealed.

Narumi tried to detach himself from the girls but failed miserably as the girls just followed him. Kiri ignored it all and side-stepped the throng. Kanako tried to follow her but got sucked into the crowd quickly. Kiri realized her friend wasn't following her after a few second. She sighed, fished her friend out, and pulled her out of the flow.

"Thank you, Kiri-Chan!" Kanako said. Kiri muttered a "welcome" before turning to face a tall boy with glasses and black hair followed by a small, oranged-haired, snack-obsessed boy.

"Koshiba-san. Aoyama-san." The tall boy greeted. Kanako immediately started blushing as backed away to hide behind her friend. Kiri looked up to greet both. They then headed to the SP room once more.

"Hey! Kirity! Did you know it's Naru-Naru's birthday soon?" The orange haired boy asked.

Kiri raised one eyebrow and thought about it awhile. "…I thought I heard something about it this afternoon… I don't remember where. Are you going to get him something, Kei?" She asked.

Kei said, "I'm getting him some great snacks! You should too, Kirity!" Kiri smiled as Kei munched on more snacks. The boy with glasses cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses.

"Koshiba-san, actually, there'll be a party at Narumi's house. Would you like to-" Ochiai never finished his invitation. The door slammed open to reveal a seething Narumi and a smiling Iori. Everyone ignored the two except Aoyama, who flinched.

"THOSE STUPID GIRLS PISS ME OFF!" Narumi shouted to no one particularly as he slammed the door closed behind him again.

"**No, no**, Narumi. Those **beautiful ladies** are **wonderful**. **Me** is very happy." The narcissistic aroma-therapist announced in partial English for the group to hear. Of course, everyone ignored him too.

Ochiai sighed and got out his make-up kit to start his day's practice. Kei didn't want to start doing nails so he just munched on more snacks. Narumi got out two wigs, one for himself and one for Kiri to practice on. Iori pranced around the room spraying everyone with special aromas. Seki arrived later, to massage everyone with his "divine hands". And that concluded another normal day for the SP.

-Two more days passed with the school's girls in an uproar about Narumi's coming birthday. Saturday finally arrived, along with Narumi's birthday.-

Kiri was walking around the streets of Japan when she was stopped by a group of kids.

"Kiri-chan! It's my birthday today! Come play with us!" A little boy with a party hat on said to her. The kids chorused his request. Kiri thought for a moment before remembering that today was also Narumi's birthday.

She smiled and said, "Sorry, not today. Maybe tomorrow, 'kay?" The kids pouted a little but brightened when Kiri bought them some candy. When Kiri was finally alone once more, she thought about what to get the hot-tempered Narumi.

"Good day Kiri-chan!" An old lady called out to Kiri as she roamed the streets once more. Kiri nodded towards her and continued down the street greeted by more people. She was so preoccupied with thinking of an appropriate gift, she didn't notice the pole right in front of her.

BAM. Kiri ran straight into the pole and sat down, dazed. "Kiri-chan! Are you alright?" An old man worriedly said, helping her up. Kiri nodded and looked around her. She was right outside a small shop, probably run by the old man. Kiri cocked her head and stepped inside.

"I'll take this one," Kiri announced to the old man. He nodded.

"That'll be 50,000 yen."

"Ehh? That much? How about 35,000?"

"I need to make a living too. 40,000 then?" The old man said good-naturedly back. Kiri smiled and agreed.

"Thank you, have a nice day Kiri."

"Thank you, you too."

-Narumi's house later that day-

"Here Narumi, this is a sample of our un-released products." Ochiai said as he handed a small box that contained shampoo and conditioner.

"What? This little? You're so stingy, Occhi." Narumi said. Occhi smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"Naru-Naru! I'm so sorry!" Kei bawled as he suddenly opened the door to Narumi's house.

"What? Why're you sorry?" he asked.

"I …I brought two boxes of snacks here but I got…got…hungry on the way to your house and I…I…I ate them all!" Kei cried. Narumi sighed and patted Kei's head.

"What are we going to do with you, Kei? It's ok, we can always get more." Narumi said kindly. Kei brightened. The party went on with Chisami (Narumi's little sister), Seki, Iori, and Billy Iketani each giving something to him.

Ka-chak. The door creaked open again and a head poked in. "This is Narumi's house, right?" Kirity asked as she stepped in. Narumi looked surprised and even blushed a little. She was even dressed nicely and her hair was up, not at all like what she looked like at school. He looked around to find out who had told her about the party.

Kiri walked over and placed a box with small holes in the lid in Narumi's lap. Narumi raised an eyebrow and looked at Kiri uncertainly. She smiled back. He opened the box to set free a small, brown, energetic dog who jumped onto Narumi's chest and licking his face.

Everybody burst into laughter and the party lasted far into the night with games and lots of food, most consumed by Kei.

-Two days later after school in the SP room when everybody had left and it was only Kiri and Narumi-

"So, about Saturday, why'd you get me that dog?"

"Hm? Oh, him. I felt that his personality matched yours best."

"What? He bites me!"

"Exactly."

"Why you Mussey-head!"


End file.
